British, Americans and the Irish
by LOSTcharlie-claireLOST
Summary: Saidbh Foley is a new transfer student to hogwarts - but from Ireland? At the same time as her transfer a new AMERICAN exchange student transferred there! now she'll never get any attention! WARNING intentional mary sue! PLEASE REVIEW


**A/N:****hi!:)****my****first****story****so****please****be****nice!****PLEEAASE****READ**LittleMissChatterbox7's story "what a surprise to see you here", it's frickin brilliant! P.s "_thoughts__are__like__this__" "__**while**____**spells**____**are**____**like**____**this**__**" **_ **"and memories are like this"** and I didn't make the spells up, I just used google translate!:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, anything you see here that's familiar is from J.K.R, all I own is the plot (and a few characters) :)**

Hi, My name's Saidbh Foley. I turned sixteen last February and a couple days later my mom told me that we were moving to England. Oh joy. You see, I've always been kind of bad at making friends, and I've lived in Maynooth, Ireland for almost all my life (from one up) and, well, I had basically only just made friends. Then all of a sudden, BAM, I had to leave them and start from square one. My parents were moving to England because my Mam and Dad got really good jobs here. I went to Scoil ó Flahertí de dríocht, or O Flaherty's school of magic. I had only ever had one friend there, but she was the nicest person I ever knew, Niamh Gallagher. She was really smart with dark brown, almost black hair. I never even got to say goodbye to her though. I've been in Hogwarts for about two months now, but I remember the day I was sorted like it was yesterday. **It was a stormy night, the first years were skittering about nervously waitng to be sorted, in the midst of them was a girl, around a foot taller than the rest, who seemed to be much older than your average sixteen-year-old. She had a tall frame, with large hands and feet, and had a few more pounds on her than most. Her hair was a light brown, with golden highlights. She had red glasses and beautiful brown eyes, though some would say her hair and eyes were the only nice thing about her. About quarter way through the sorting, Professor Mcgonagall called out "Foley, Sibh". She was mortified at the fact that she had pronounced my name wrong, but noone was paying attention anyway. They were too busy talking to each other. As she walked up to the sorting hat, she felt a bit like she was walking towards a for pathed road. One, Slytherin, represented steryotypical evil. Two, Hufflepuff, was stupidity. Three, Ravenclaw, was geekiness. And finally four, Gryffindor, was bravery, kindness and all round good. Though to be honest she kind of wanted Hufflepuff over anything. She sat on the stool and shoved the hat on her head. "God I'm so tired" a voice in her head said. "I couldn't be bothered doing this properly, might as well be a GRYFFINDOR" she couldn't believe that was it. The hat didn't even sort her properly. But she sat down anyway, sulking to herself. As soon as the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood up to make a all of a sudden the doors shot open, and a tall, tanned, beautiful girl with gorgeous pink-streaked blonde hair cascading like a waterfall down her back walked in, she was probably the most beautiful girl ever. "Hello" she tinkled "I am lyke totes from Americaaa!(well actually im just making that up and im from some dreary little nowhere place that I couldn't be bothered to name) and im lyke in de stunnahz 2k11 bbz!im lyke totes on bebooo!add me" she said in a seductive, roaring, whispery, fairy-esque voice **(A/N lol try saying that in those voices!)** "OOOOOOOOOOHH!" said the great hall. "GRYFFINDOR" said the hat, though it hadnt been on her perfect little head yet. Dumbledore did a big ol' introduction and then, after his hour long monologue about Marydethella-Biancana Summer-Felicitina Susanita-Tahluhllalia Mcallister (the new girl), he added in a low voice "and also we have a new transfer from Ireland, Saidhbh Foley" though noone was actually listening.**

Two months later, I woke with a start. Looking around all I could see was a blurry view of everything. "Glasses…I could've sworn I put them over here….." I muttered. Suddenly I heard one high-pitched, tinkling laugh, and three lower-pitched, less musical laughs. I turned my head and saw, albeit distortedley, a beautiful girl with pink-streaked golden blonde hair cascading down to the small of her back. She had the most entrancing, mystical, amber-purple eyes anyone had ever seen. This girl was a tall, long-legged beauty, with double-d cups and curves in all the right places. Marydethella-Biancana Summer-Felicitina Susanita-Tahluhllalia Mcallister, or Sue for short, was holding what looked to me exactly like my bright red glasses. I sighed, I knew I wouldn't get my glasses back, at least not from THEM. I stumbled over to the bathroom, opened the door and stepped inside. I was immmediatley assaulted by a bottle of suspiciously nice smelling liquid…. That was dropped on my head….. AND WAS MADE OF GLASS! I started screaming as any sane person would, as there were shards of glass and frickin perfume, IN MY FACE! I ran out of the bathroom, the blood dripping down my face and staining my shirt, but everyone was gone! "_Shite__"_ I thought "_everyone__'__s__already__gone__to__class!__What__should__I__do?__I__can__'__t__skip__class!__But__then__again,__the__only__teacher__that__actually__notices__me__is__Professor__Sprout__…__.__And__we__have__potions,then__transfiguration__next!__I__'__ll__go__to__the__infirmary__now__and__I__can__just__slip__in__to__transfiguration__afterwards!__" _ So I ran out of the dormitory, down the stairs and out of the common room. I gagged as usual at my house colour scheme, wishing I could have been put into a better house, a kinder house, a nobler (*sp?) house, a house with less bullying bitc*s in it. "_I guess you might be wondering which house I was in, Slytherin? Maybe Ravenclaw? Perhaps Hufflepuff? Well no. you were wrong. I'm I frickin Fryffendor, but I REEAALLY wish I'd been put in Hufflepuff." _I ran up the stairs and through the hallways crying in pain, the tears seeping into the stinging lacerations in my face. I could hear a faint screaming noise that got stronger the closer I went to the hospital wing. Finally when I reached the infirmary where the screaming was louder than ever, I flopped onto a bed looking around for Madame Pomfrey. I spotted her hovering over a single bed, even though there were three other beds occupied. "Madame Pomfrey" I called weakly, "can you please help me?" " Oh do be quiet" she said " I'm looking after Harry Potter right now, he got a cut on his finger during breakfast!" _So that's where the screaming was coming from _I thought as I looked in the dark haired boys friends, Harry himself looked slightly amused, and just as I had expected, Ronald Weasley was screaming his head off about how he could feel Harrys pain, that Harry was about to die, and could he please sign this, agreeing that all of Harrys assets would be immediatley transferred to the Weasley account at Gringotts. I sighed thinking _well this will be a while…. _And it was. It wasn't until about halfway through transfiguration that Madame Pomfrey let the two boys leave, one of them looking rather put out. After that she took one look at me and waved her wand while saying "_**plagae istae**____**sanare". **_It felt like someone was sticking needles into my face for a second but then it was gone. I looked into a nearbye mirror and saw that I was completely healed. "Now shoo" said Madame Pomfrey "Messers. Potter and Ron might come back soon and they will need my undivided attention." I gaped at her, shocked that she would say something like that. _What the hell? Harry and Weasley are here for two bloody hours because of one little nick, but I only get ten seconds before being shooed out? There is DEFINITLEY something wrong with that… _I was still feeling pretty grumpy at Madame Pomfreys behaviour but I slouched over to transfiguration anyway. When I got there (seeing as how I had left only a minute or two after Harry and Ron) Professor Mcgonagall was still giving out to them when I got there. I opened and shut the door pretty loudly, but her eyes didn't even flicker in my direction. Harry and Ron looked a bit affronted as I just walked past them and sat in my seat near the edge of the classroom, seeing as how Mcgonagall didn't even bat an eye at me walking in. "But Professor" Ron interrupted her "Sure we were late but the new girl was even later!" "Unfortunatley" said Mcgonagall "the new transfer student from America, Marydethella-Biancana Mcallister, doesn't attend this class." _O.K, am I really that unnoticable?_ "Umm.. Sorry, Professor Mcgonagall?" I asked, raising my hand. "What?"she snapped "Uh, I'm kind of new too.."I replied awkwardly " I just transferred." "What" she said in surprise, "You're also from America?" "Uhh, not really, I'm from Ireland.." _ O.K this is too much, I've been here for two months now! She frickin brought me here! _" Fine then." She said and continued to berate Ron and Harry before finally continuing with the lesson. _This freakin sucks, I know I'm kind of unnoticable, but this much? She's allready completely forgotten about me!_

A/N hi!XD what do you think? It's my first time trying to write a good story!(I'm not saying this is good, just that the others were crap! :L this is a completely new story! It only uses (almost) the same main character! :P

Please review! I've never gotten a single review in my life please make my day! If I get even two reviews I'll post a new chapter tomorrow!:)


End file.
